


【拔杯授翻】Of Cannibals and Dick Pics | 关于食人魔与屌图

by meganekun_e



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Dick Pics, Drunk Texting, DrunkenKissesChallenge, Embedded Images, Kinbaku, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 02, Sexting, image-heavy, kissing under the influence, seriously that are real pictures of dicks here
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganekun_e/pseuds/meganekun_e
Summary: 威尔购买了一部一次性电话，向汉尼拔发匿名讯息，但是当他喝醉时没有及时停下来。
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Cannibals and Dick Pics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7240612) by [chronicopheliac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicopheliac/pseuds/chronicopheliac). 



> 之后会有真的屌图预警⚠️⚠️⚠️喝醉了的Will非常可爱，发信息时用了非常多的颜表情，Hannibal相对应的每条讯息都规矩地有标点符号hhhhh整篇下来比我之前翻译的算是vanilla了。如果喜欢的话请大力留下kudos💖💖

星期三晚上，狼陷

这是个糟糕的想法。

他知道这是个坏主意，但它像一道耀眼的光芒在他脑海中闪现，无法将它抹去。现在，他正在手忙脚乱地打开一次性手机的包装，重新放弃思考人生。

威士忌烧灼着他喉咙，他把一指麦黄色的酒液吞下肚中，试图戒酒壮胆。安装好手机后，他只在通讯录中保存了一个号码：属于汉尼拔.莱克特的。他至少还算清醒没有使用自己的真名，以防有人发现这部手机。他为自己的聪明才智暗自发笑。

他又给自己倒了两指…不，是三指量的威士忌，然后让身体陷在椅子里，温斯顿俯在他脚边，发出了第一条讯息。

联系人称呼：Dr. Dipshit (笨蛋先生）11:04 pm

W：嗨

H：你好。

W：你在干嘛呢

H：抱歉，但我不确定这是谁？

W：你知道我是谁😉

H：我确信你发错号码了。

W：我没有

W：我想要谁的号码都可以拿到😏

H：你认为你在向谁发讯息？

W：我的未来

H：原来如此。

H：在这么晚的时候打扰他人并不是什么礼貌之举，在不认识对方的情况下更是如此。

W：我打赌你可以教我一些礼仪😈

H：我确信我能够教授你许多东西。

H：但我现在必须向你道晚安。

W：lol 祝好梦

H：谢谢，你也是。

lol*: laugh out loud, 类似哈哈的意思。

星期五晚上，狼陷

这仍然不是个好主意。一连几天他都想把手机扔了，把一切忘掉。这样做是才是合理的，成熟的。

但威尔拒绝透露身份后也没有指望汉尼拔依然回复他的信息。汉尼拔也没有说不要再给他发短信，这...非常有趣。

威尔希望知道事情还能发展到什么程度，他渴望突破汉尼拔的忍耐极限。尤其是在伪装成一个完全陌生的人的情况下。如果他能让汉尼拔以某种方式证明自己有罪，他就能把证据交给Jack，他们最终就能抓到切萨皮克开膛手了。尽管匿名获取信息是不可接受的，但这是未来的威尔需要解决的问题。喝醉了的威尔需要挑衅一下汉尼拔。

9:16 pm

W：这对你来说足够早了吗，礼仪小姐？😛

H：这的确是一个比较适宜的时间，但是你依然将我置于弱势的情况下。我不知道你的身份。

W：你不觉得神秘感会更让人兴奋吗？

W：我可能是你的邻居，或者你的同事

W：或者你的朋友

W：或者...也许我就是一个疯子😉

H：我很好奇，你是希望让你的匿名让我感到危险吗？

W：噢我有表现得在威胁你吗？

W：Oops

W：如果我的确是在威胁你，你会怎么做？

H：我在猜测你在尝试到达的目的。

H：或者是相反的，是你感觉到被我威胁了？

W：不要精神分析我，礼仪小姐

W：我只是想和你聊聊

H：当然，请原谅我。

H：那我是否可以询问，当在威胁我的时候你会感到兴奋吗？

W：可能

H：原来这样。你似乎知道我是谁。告诉我，我的秘密仰慕者，你是否也知道我住在哪里？我在哪里工作？你是会看着我，还是只是想象我在做什么？

W：这是很多问题，礼仪小姐

W：我打赌你肯定想要知道答案

H：你现在在想象我做什么？

威尔感到他的…胸口一阵悸动。当然他绝对没有在其他地方也感受到兴奋。他开始打出一段回复，但删除了它。这不是重点。他又试了一次，沮丧地大声抱怨起来。他打出来的每样东西听起来都太有暗示性了，而他还没有醉到那种程度。

他又给自己倒了些威士忌。

W：我不知道

W：你可能是个会在地下室和你的娃娃开茶会的怪家伙

W：lol

H：这不是那么友善。

W：如果你觉得我粗鲁的话你可以直接不再回复我

W：或者你可以做些什么

W：lol

H：我认为我们之间的对话颇为有趣，你的粗鲁除外。

H：你至少让我感到被逗乐。让我打发夜晚冗长乏味的时间。

随后没有其他消息，但威尔今晚还不想善罢甘休。他没有特意早些发短信就为了让谈话就此结束，所以当他的手机再次响起时，他又发了一条讯息。

H：如果我会因你的粗鲁做一些事情，你觉得我会做什么？

W：我不知道

W：也许你会把我捆起来

W：我知道你很强壮

W：我打赌你可以伤害我

“Ah，shit！”他并不是故意要发最后那一条的，他尝试把它删掉——他并不想表达那种意思。他现在真的可能有些太醉了。

H：你想让我伤害你？

W：不

W：我不知道

W：你会怎么做

H：如果你对此好奇，我也许会在你下次向我发信息的时候告诉你。

H：我相信明天对你来说可能是重要的一天，所以你最好先去睡一觉。

W：party pooper （令人扫兴的人）


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果喜欢的话请大力留下kudos💗💗

星期六早晨，狼陷

杰克在早上6点打电话来告知新的犯罪现场的位置。

威尔头痛得厉害，模糊地记得昨晚难为情的记忆。杰克的电话一挂断，他就从床头柜上拿起一次性手机，飞快地扫过昨晚的短信。比尴尬更糟糕的是，他很肯定自己说的每句话给人的感觉都是轻浮的。他灰心丧气地把脸埋在枕头里呻吟起来。

如果这将成为交给杰克的证据，他需要更好地控制这场谈话(和他自己)。他决定不在神智不清的时候给汉尼拔发讯息。禁止喝酒时发短信。

唯一让他感到慰藉的是，汉尼拔并不知道是他。

星期六晚上，狼陷

那天晚上，一整天都在与杰克和死尸打交道之后，威尔急切地需要喝一杯。难怪汉尼拔说他面前有一个大日子——今天有一个该死的开膛手谋杀现场。真是个巨大的混蛋。

他给自己倒了些威士忌，觉得有理由不把它算在他最近“禁止喝酒时发短信”的规定里。这只是为了缓和一天的紧张气氛，以及面对汉尼拔的挫败感，他没有什么可担心的。他拿出一次性手机，打开了与汉尼拔的对话窗口，反复品味着最后几条信息。

汉尼拔希望他们能再次聊天。至少，他想让他的“秘密仰慕者”不断给他发信息，因为他很有趣。威尔突然爆发出一种相似于嫉妒的心情，但这怎样解释都十分荒谬。算了，管他呢。他往杯子里加了一点酒，然后敲了敲屏幕。

W：关于你说的“大日子”那部分，你猜对了

W：我好累

W：我需要一些娱乐

H：你吃晚餐了吗？

W：嗯？什么？

W：它重要吗？

H：它很重要。如果你经历了劳累的一天，你应该至少吃些什么。你需要保持体力。

H：如果因为过度疲劳和营养不良而丢失了一个好的聊天伙伴，我会很失望的。

“混蛋。威尔握紧手机。真是个混蛋，当他把那个“礼物”留给他，而且让他今天一大早就去工作之后，现在他又表现得对他这么关心。

除了对汉尼拔来说，威尔是个陌生人。“秘密的仰慕者”。但这让汉尼拔的担忧变得更好还是更糟了呢？他试着不去过度思考它。

W：所以你是为了某些自私的理由想要确保我被照顾好

H：这不正是鼓励人们去关心他人的原因吗？为了避免孤独与被抛弃感的自私意愿？

W：你孤独吗，礼仪小姐？

H：你不孤独吗？

尽管他很抗拒，威尔还是站起来给自己做了一个三明治，哪怕只是为了摆脱汉尼拔的问题带给他的感觉。

你不孤独吗?

汉尼拔不可能是孤独的，他只是在玩游戏，就像他一直做的那样。最好无视这个问题，否认汉尼拔那种特别的满足。在给自己又倒了一杯酒之后，威尔扑倒在椅子上，大嚼着三明治，心情不止一点的暴躁。

W：我吃了点东西，你现在开心了吗？

W：现在开始娱乐我

H：很好，你现在感到舒适吗？

W：你认真的吗？

H：你总是让别人对你健康的善意关心变得这样困难吗？

W：好了我现在正躺在床上

W：超——级舒服

W：你现在可以跟我玩了吗

也许发出最后那条信息不是最好的主意。他们只是在玩游戏，但不知怎么的，短信听起来还是有些……挑逗。再喝一杯也不是个好主意，但他需要点东西把三明治咽下去，而且他原本应该要感到舒适的。该死的。

H：我们还没有开始游戏

H：你问我会怎么伤害你。这很难说，因为我不知道你是谁。在带来疼痛这方面，我更偏好更私人的碰触。

现在他们有了进展。为了让自己更舒服，威尔躺在床上，用比必要时更大的力气握着手机。他咬着下唇回答。

W：更私人的碰触？像什么，用我喜欢的方式把我揍一顿？

H：如果要这么形容的话，是的。

Oh shit.

这是…意想不到的。他感到两腿间有一点颤动，便低声谴责着自己，仿佛告诫自己可以改变他的反应似的。

他需要再喝一杯。

W：噢

H：这个想法会让你不适吗？

W：不

H：你现在在想什么？

W：

H：看来我们分享某些共同的爱好，尽管我们是陌生人。

Shit shit shit.

威尔知道，现在是停止这种愚蠢行为的时候了。把电话扔了，回到他原来的计划，他和杰克的计划。

他犹豫着，喝着剩下的威士忌。

H：也许这对你来说有些太多了？你不需要多想，我们只是在聊天。

W：你说的对

H：今天晚上我们就最好先这样吧，这样我们有时间来思考下一次谈话的主题。

H：晚安，我的秘密仰慕者。

W：是啊

W：晚安

星期一晚上，狼陷

一切都按计划进行。这并不奇怪，但威尔仍然有着非理性的需求，他想要以某种方式重新获得控制权。或者至少，他想让汉尼拔措手不及，以某种方式刺激他，这样威尔就不会是唯一一个有这种感觉的人……不管他有什么感觉。

今天晚上，他武装着他的智慧与不安。

W：所以，你经常伤害别人？

H：晚上好

H：对你的问题的答案是：不，不太经常

W：所以那个人必须要非常惹恼你，还是怎样？

H：你似乎对bdsm不怎样熟悉。如果我出于愤怒而伤害我的另一半，我会是一个糟糕的dom。

H：进入一段bdsm关系的目的，简要来说，是为了双方的愉悦，而不是让一方去虐待另外一方。

天哪，他让事情变得更加困难了。

威尔尝试了另一种方法。

W：我打赌你有一个地下游戏室

W：装修好的

W：你有奴隶在等着你回家吗

H：你是在问我在一段关系中吗？

Shit. 它的确听起来就像是那个意思，不是吗？他是表现得在嫉妒吗?

总而言之，汉尼拔仍然不应该和任何人有任何瓜葛。

W：不

W：但是既然你这样问了，你有吗？

H：我有，但是它不是一段认真的关系。如果你想要的话我可以结束它。

他指的是阿拉娜。威尔满意地笑了。

W：好啊结束它。

W：我想要你全部都属于我😉

H：那么我就是你的

H：也许未来的某天，我可以向你展示我的游戏室😋

他可能玩得太过头了。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 屌照预警！！真的，非常壮观/什。如果喜欢的话请留下kudos💗💗

星期三下午，款特克（Quantico）

H：抱歉比先前早一些发信息，但是我今天外出时看到一件东西让我想到了你。

H：

W：你在五金店吗?

W：lol你很危险啊礼仪小姐

H：我感觉你会喜欢它。

W：可能吧

H：

H：我很好奇你对我们话题进展方向的看法，秘密仰慕者。

H：这些图片会让你不适，或者你想让我继续？

W：你的工具箱很齐全啊

W：我不清楚我什么感觉

W：但我猜我不介意

H：很高兴听到你这样说。😋

星期三晚上，汉尼拔的办公室

“你今天好像心不在焉。我使你厌烦了吗，医生?”

“我很抱歉，威尔，你从不会让人厌烦。”汉尼拔调整了一下自己的姿势，显得更加专注。他看起来懊悔不已。“我必须承认我正忙得不可开交。”

“在预约时分心，这不太礼貌，医生。”

“当然，你是对的。我…最近开始收到一些匿名短信，似乎是为了让我不安。”

“你不安吗?” 威尔的表情保持中立，但内心却感到自鸣得意。

“一点也不，但我确实想知道这个发短信的恶棍是谁。”

威尔从椅子上站起来，双手插在口袋里，开始在办公室里踱来踱去。“你有什么猜测吗?”

”一些。这个人似乎认识我，或者至少知道我。我倾向于相信这可能是我的一个病人。”

威尔停下脚步，尽力装出一副漫不经心的样子，一只手靠在桌子上。“你怎么会这样想?”

“我的工作领域确实适合那些关注患者本身而不是治疗的人，所以这是很有可能的。”

“……对。”威尔又开始踱来踱去，当他拉开与男人的距离沿着书架走去时，他的神经变得敏感紧张起来，心怦怦直跳。他提醒自己，汉尼拔不可能知道那是他，没有什么证据能确认他的身份。

汉尼拔的声音把他吓了一跳。“我在怀疑是梅森.维杰。”

“梅森?”一想到这个念头，威尔心中便充满了愤怒。他的得意之情顿时一去不回，尽管他知道那个人不是梅森。因为他无法理解的原因，汉尼拔会认为是梅森，甚至会有这样的想法的事实惹恼了他。“什么，他寄给你的是猪的照片吗?”

“不是。但他似乎对我有一种不健康的迷恋，因为他妹妹也是我的病人。我们都知道他拥有病态的对操纵与游戏的特殊兴趣。”

“是的，但是——”威尔及时停止住了，身体靠在梯子上，深深地吸了一口气。

“他似乎想让我归罪于他，虽然我不知道目的是什么。”汉尼拔站起来走向他的办公桌，在抽屉里翻找，他那放松的举止再次激怒了威尔。“至少可以说，这很有趣。”

“至少你很开心，”威尔说，忍住不让痛苦从声音中显露出来。

“对不起威尔，我要去一下洗手间。我必须再一次表示歉意。”

“医生，你今天好像总是在道歉。”

“你没有错。”汉尼拔离开房间时说。

威尔从梯子边把自己推开，继续四处走动，集中思想。汉尼拔没有怀疑他，但他最怀疑的是梅森他妈的维杰。在他的脑海里，他看到了养猪场，以前汉尼拔被绑在仓库里，吊在钩子上的地方。但这次被绑起来的不是汉尼拔，而是梅森。威尔毫不犹豫地切开梅森的喉咙，看着他脸上的傻笑渐渐消失。

从他的包里传来了一声“哔”声，一条信息通知，来自他的一次性手机。

“操，”威尔大声说。他几乎跑到包边把手机掏出来，打开了屏幕。

H：我希望这不是不适宜的时间，我的秘密仰慕者，但是我无法停止想念我们之前的谈话。

H：我想让你看到它在我身上的反应。

H：

威尔把电话掉在了地上。

他从震惊中恢复过来，跪下来把它捡起来，盯着那张照片。

“他妈的没门，”威尔低声说，轻敲着画面，让画面更大。这令人印象深刻。他的眼睛无法移开，被那个阴茎环迷住了。他是现在才戴上的，还是在治疗期间一直戴着？一种复杂的感情在他的胸中斗争着，有惊讶，有尴尬，还有一种荒谬的嫉妒，他咬紧了牙关。

开门的声音宣布汉尼拔回来了，威尔吓了一跳，慌慌张张地把手机塞回包里。他站直了身子，尽量不显得太内疚，又在他平时坐的椅子上坐了下来。

“从留言内容来看，我也认为可能是梅森，”汉尼拔说，但他并没有承认他们的谈话一直没有中断。他靠在自己的椅子上，跷起二郎腿。“我的暗恋者一直在暗示我，但他似乎不知道自己在做什么。有人可能会说，Flying by the seat of his pants*。也许他缺乏采取行动的勇气。”

*一句俚语，直接意思是：驾驶员在没有仪器和飞行计划的帮助下，仅凭直觉、视觉观察和实际判断来驾驶飞机。

又一阵不请自来的愤怒使威尔胸口中汹涌澎湃。他咬着自己的脸颊不让自己说出愚蠢的话。“嗯，那听起来不错，医生。这很好，有人帮你摆脱无聊。”

汉尼拔并没有对威尔的爆发做出反应，而是把话题引回到了案件上，但威尔在离开诊所的时候仍然很愤怒。

星期三晚上-很晚，狼陷

威尔到家时已经很晚了。他喂完狗以后放它们出去，却无法让自己的思绪不游离到汉尼拔的阴茎上。威士忌也无助于驱散他的胡思乱想。相反，他发现自己拿起电话，再次盯着那张照片，欲望刺激着他的脊椎，穿过他的腹部。

他坐回床上，把大腿紧紧地挤在一起，一遍又一遍地读着历史信息，然后回过头来看这张照片。

显然，他糟糕的计划根本没有成功，但他们一直在做的另一件事，这种…互相调情，有趣多了。而且它很令人兴奋。事实上，非常他妈的性感，如果诱捕汉尼拔的计划不起作用，他认为他可能也会享受这种不同的谈话方式。

不过，如果他真的想要这样玩下去，他就需要有所回报。也许这没必要，但他想这么做。他真的，真的很想这么做。但他还没有准备好……公开自己的身份，尽管当他知道汉尼拔l以为他的“秘密仰慕者”是梅森时，他还是很生气。他斟满了酒，靠在枕头上，打开了手机上的浏览器。

令人惊讶的是，要找到一幅令人信服的图片是有些困难，但他做到了。他把它存到手机里，打开短信。

W：对不起没有及时回复，它的确是一个不方便的时间

W：但我现在有空

W：你呢

H：当然。你今天怎么样？

W：令人沮丧的

W：今天发生了太多事情

W：那张图片...是很有趣

W：让我一天下来都在分心😛

H：我今天也时常都在想你，如果我能激起你同样的反应才公平。

W：噢你绝对占用了我全部的注意力

W：你想要更多地愉悦我吗？

H：也许。

H：你今天有做个好孩子了吗？还是你需要一些教导？

W：我不知道，你觉得呢

W：

H：你是刚照了这张图片吗

W：是啊

W：我也无法停止思考你今天发的其他照片

W：所以我想我可以给你看我的lol😊 

H：非常可爱。我想你尝起来会很美味。

W：你想要把我绑起来然后品尝我吗？

H：你似乎对我把你绑起来感到很有兴趣。你是有这方面的兴趣吗？

W：我一直都在幻想它

W：是的

H：请告诉我你是怎样想象的。

算了，这是个坏计划，现在是时候停止了，格雷汉姆。

他的大脑与理性在尖叫，但是阴茎的勃起坚持着让他继续。

W：我没有太多被绑起来的经验

W：但我不想被像一个开膛手的受害者那样羞辱

H：捆绑不需要等于羞辱，亲爱的。有很多方法来捆绑你会让你十分享受。

W：好吧那礼仪小姐你会怎么做

H：我个人更喜欢绳艺。美学上很符合我的口味，而且它有很多方法以确保我们两人物理上都会喜爱它。

H：

H：根据你给我发的图片来看，我觉得我会选一根一根暗红色的黄麻绳。它在你的皮肤上会很美丽。

W：哇

W：shit

在这之前他一直设法避开他的勃起，但他的勃起突然猛烈地袭来，要求他的关注。他把被子踢开，把内裤往下推，松紧腰带钩在阴囊下面，以感受它按压着自己的身体。如果汉尼拔用黄麻绳把他捆起来，那会感觉得更粗糙一些，但当他扭动臀部时，他发现即使是棉布条也会让他呼吸困难。

他调整了一下握着手机的姿势，这样他就可以用另一只手在他的阴茎上无精打采地抚摸，来消除他下身的疼痛。

H：你怎样想？

W：它很美丽

W：我觉得这样...我可以接受

H：很高兴听见你这么说。

H：在与你道晚安之前，我的秘密仰慕者，请允许我问你：你会想让我去购买那根暗红色的黄麻绳吗？

W：什么所以你会真的把我绑起来吗？

H：是的，我的确是那个意思。

W：这就意味着我们要真的见面

H：是的，如果你没有在现场的话，捆绑你会稍为困难。

W：我可以想一下吗

H：我鼓励你这样做。我也请你再想一个安全词，为了我们见面时将会发生的事。

H：我期待着我们下一场的谈话。

H：晚安，秘密的仰慕者。

W：晚安礼仪小姐


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 超甜的结尾;)，如果喜欢的话请大力留下kudos！💗💗

星期五晚上，狼陷 - Will的车道

在过去的几个星期里，威尔与汉尼拔之间的游戏拥有着非常有趣的发展。无论汉尼拔将对话推向哪种方向，或者他的预测如何，威尔总是带给他惊喜。这使他颇为愉快。

更让人兴奋的是这场“匿名”对话的转折点，而它们通常是被威尔的奇思妙想促使而成的的。但汉尼拔已经无法忍耐了，他不再愿意等待威尔主动展示自己。他有必要…加快事态的发展。

汉尼拔在威尔的车道尽头停下来，正好在屋内人视线所及的地方之外，那出他的手机。

联系人称呼：猫鼬

H：我有一件事需要坦白。

W：是什么？

H：我无法停止想念你。

H：事实上，我醒着时的思绪全部都被你充满，其他无关的事很少会进入我的脑海。

H：关于你的想法干扰了我的日常作息。

W：哇

H：我不是为了要将你逼入要决定任何事的地步，但我需要告诉你我一直以来的感受。

H：对你的感受。

H：我一般不会如此冲动。

W：但是你以前也是这样冲动

W：和我在一起的时候

H：是的。

H：你对我有这种影响有一段时间了。

W：耶稣

W：如果我也想碰你呢？

H：最终时，你会的。我也向往着亲手触碰你。

H：但是不会在我用绳艺展示你前，因为我想要用目光品尝你的每一寸身体。

H：想象一下你在我手下会怎样的敏感。

W：天啊

W：你今天晚上似乎非常踊跃

H：你会让我做吗，我的秘密仰慕者？

W：我想让你做

W：是的

H：你有没有想出一个安全词？

W：工具箱

H：完美。

汉尼拔将手机装进口袋，启动汽车，开到威尔的车道上。当他走近前门时，狗吠声宣布着他的出现，威尔满脸通红地出现在纱门后，神情困惑。

“汉尼拔？打开门的时候，威尔斜着身子往汉尼拔身后张望着，试图弄清汉尼拔出人意料拜访的原因。“你在这里做什么？”

汉尼拔想，现在已经没有犹豫的必要了，他把威尔逼进屋内，j门在他们身后砰地一声关上。

“威尔，你的安全词是什么?”

“什-什么?”

“你的安全词。你刚才短信上确认的。”

威尔的眉毛困惑地皱在一起，这让汉尼拔想亲吻他的眉心，去感受他唇下褶皱的触感。

“哦？呃,工具箱?”

“完美，”汉尼拔说。“请转过身来，把手放在背后。”

“什-什么？不！你在干什么——”

“你说过你想让我这样对你，不是吗?”

“你怎么…?”

“重要的是我知道。好了，照我说的去做，威尔。”

威尔照办了，不过他咬紧了下唇，大概想要反驳什么。汉尼拔从大衣口袋里掏出一段绳子，让它展开，然后缠绕在威尔的手腕上，然后沿着他的手臂线条向上捆绑直到肩膀。

“关于深红的说法我是对的。它在你的皮肤上看起来很可爱，”汉尼拔赞美，在威尔的脖颈侧留下一个吻。威尔猛地吸进一口气，身体稍微向后靠。

威尔的胳膊被绑着，汉尼拔指令他跪坐在床上，一根手指挑起威尔的下巴，让他抬起头来。

“在这稍等片刻。”

“我还能去哪儿呢?”

汉尼拔笑了笑，回到车里，从后备箱中取出一个包，回来后放在床脚。

“你感觉还好吗，威尔?”

“我想要喝掉剩下的威士忌，”威尔说，目光落在安乐椅旁边桌上半满的杯子。汉尼拔拿起酒杯，递到威尔唇边，倾斜着让他喝下。

“现在呢?”

”好点了。“他拒绝正视汉尼拔的眼睛。

汉尼拔从袋子里掏出一瓶酒，然后去厨房找玻璃杯和开塞钻。

“你他妈的在干什么?”

“威尔，你知道我饭间喜欢喝杯酒。”

“你终于要吃了我吗？”威尔的声音在句子结尾变得紧张起来。

“可以这么说，是的，我是打算这么做的。”

酒被打开倒入酒杯中，汉尼拔在厨房里慢慢地享用他的第一杯，听着威尔在房间中来回穿梭走动并发出戏剧化而沮丧的叹息使他感到愉悦。他又给自己倒了一杯，回到床边，喝下了半杯，然后把杯子放在床头柜上。

他从地上的袋子中翻取他的手术刀，当汉尼拔把它拿出来时，威尔倒抽了一口冷气。汉尼拔稍有惊喜地发现威尔睁大的眼睛里充满了惊奇而并非恐惧。他想要知道汉尼拔的意图是什么。

汉尼拔跪在威尔的脚边，将自己置于威尔的两膝之间，一只手放在威尔的脖颈后，让他拉入一个亲吻。他们的第一个吻。它徘徊着威士忌和葡萄酒的香气，还有一些汉尼拔无法辨别的气味，他用舌间追逐着这种味道，轻触着威尔的嘴唇，试探着推入。

品尝威尔的味道比汉尼拔体验过的任何美食都好上百倍，以至于他不情愿分别这个吻，用牙齿吮吸和拉扯威尔的下唇。汉尼拔无法抑制泉涌来的情绪，他将匕首的边缘抵住威尔的喉咙根部，轻轻地将其拉至胸口，延续到腹部，并在刀刃经过的路径上留下一串亲吻。

“汉-汉尼拔...”

“嘘，威尔，”汉尼拔耳语，站起身来再次亲吻威尔。他把威尔的衬衫下摆拉紧，用手术刀迅速地将布料切开，然后手移动到袖子处，以便更容易地把衣服从威尔身体上完全脱下来。

汉尼拔把手术刀放在一边，接着脱下威尔的四角内裤，露出了他的勃起，但并不入他想象中的那么熟悉。汉尼拔皱起了眉头。

“威尔。”

威尔弯着腰粗喘着气，额头顶在汉尼拔的额上。“怎么?”

“你的阴茎看起来和你发给我的照片很不一样。也许是因为灯光的不同？”他退后几步以直视威尔的脸，但威尔却转过头去避开视线。

“我…呃。照片上的不是我。抱歉。”

“我明白了。”汉尼拔只是简单地陈述，双手撑在威尔的大腿上，打算站起来。威尔却将全身的重量向前倾，靠在汉尼拔的肩膀上阻止他。

“等等，汉尼拔。那并不意味着我不想要这个。或者你，”威尔脸埋在汉尼拔外套的布料中解释，声音中忏悔的语调却十分清晰。“我不知道你知道是我在发短信。我还不想…暴露自己。”

随着一声沉重的叹息，汉尼拔推着威尔坐回床上，手掌仍然搭在威尔的大腿上。“你想给我一个惊喜。”

他感觉到威尔靠在他的后脑勺上点头，嘴唇虔诚地亲吻着他的头发，轻抚着他的侧脸，催促他抬起头来。他刚开口，威尔就把他们的嘴唇撞在一起，每次轻啄中掺杂着小声的’对不起‘。

“我把自己也吓了一跳，”威尔笑着说，摇动着他的肩膀，想把汉尼拔的注意力引回他身上的拘束。“别把我晾在一边，汉尼拔。请。”

汉尼拔报以一个露齿的微笑，他用一只手拽住威尔柔软的头发，另一只手顺着威尔的大腿往上滑。“至少今天不会，”他抵着威尔的唇说，然后用双臂抱住威尔的身体，把他扔到床铺更深处，爬到他身体上方，深情炽热地吻住威尔的嘴。

星期六早上，狼陷 - 威尔的床

他全身都在痛，但不是他讨厌的那种。威尔翻身仰卧着，弯曲双臂和双腿，拱起后背感受全身肌肉的酸痛。他转过头去，看到汉尼拔还在他身边熟睡着，毫无戒备。威尔因他同时想把睡梦中的汉尼拔闷死和用一发口交把他唤醒的冲动而笑了出来。

冒出的另一个的主意让他没有去实施前两个计划，而是伸手从床头柜上拿起一次性手机。威尔小心翼翼地把棉被推到一边，以免惊动汉尼拔。他拉下内裤，刚好露出他那变硬的阴茎，把它放在内裤松紧带上方，紧贴着他的腹部。

试了几次之后，他终于得到了一张满意的照片，并把它发到了汉尼拔的手机上，然后他又钻回到了被窝里，靠在了汉尼拔的身边。过了一会儿，房间里汉尼拔的电话响了起来，汉尼拔动了动，在清晨的光线中睡眼惺忪地眨着眼睛。

“早上好，”威尔微笑，在汉尼拔的下颌底部亲吻着。

“早上好，威尔。汉尼拔转头对上威尔的双唇，用舌尖在威尔嘴唇的缝隙间挑逗。

“你不检查一下你的短信吗?”

汉尼拔咕哝了声，但还是从身后探出手去抓床头柜上的手机，把它拿起来解锁屏幕。

W：

W：❤️

几秒钟后，他把手机移到一边，扬起眉毛看着威尔，威尔也耸了耸肩。

“早上好，”汉尼拔重复，然后翻到威尔身上，把手机扔到一边，吻得身下的人喘不过气来。

威尔咯咯地笑着，四肢紧紧地搂住住汉尼拔，把他困在胸前。“Mm-morning !”


End file.
